The use of composite materials, especially fiber-reinforced polymer composites, in the design and manufacture of aircraft and spacecraft today is becoming increasingly prevalent due to the light-weight and relatively high-strength properties achievable with those materials. Nevertheless, the current production and assembly techniques employing fiber-reinforced polymer composites, e.g. (CFRP), in aircraft manufacture are not without their drawbacks, including substantial production and assembly effort and time delays.